


Sunshine on a Cloudy Day

by comefeedtherainn



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Meet-Cute, rvbrarepairweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comefeedtherainn/pseuds/comefeedtherainn
Summary: Leonard Church’s friends are tired of him being a miserable bitch, so they drag him out to the bar to drink and play some pool. Leonard Church is tired of being a miserable bitch, so he takes a leap of faith. Entry for RVB Rare Pair Week.





	Sunshine on a Cloudy Day

     “Alright, that’s fucking it, Church. Get some pants on, we’re going out.”

     “Fuck off,” Church grumbled, pulling his pillow further over his head and clamping it down tight. “Leave me here to die.”

     “Jesus Christ,” Tucker groaned, rolling his eyes as he stalked into the room and yanked the pillow off of his roommate’s head. “You’re not gonna die. You’re gonna come feel sorry for yourself at a fucking bar like a normal person.”

     “Eat a di- hey, what the fuck?!” Church yelped as he found himself yanked down the bed several inches by his ankles. “Get off!” He kicked blindly, hoping to connect with Tucker’s face.

     Thankfully (or regretfully, depending upon who you asked), Tucker had quick reflexes and dodged easily, yanking again until Church’s ass hit the floor with a thud. “Hey, look at that, you’re out of bed! Now put these on,” he said, tossing a pair of jeans at Church’s head, “and for the love of fuck, man, put on some deodorant.”

     “What does it matter what I smell like? I’m single now, and probably will be for the rest of my life.”

     “Holy God, you are the most depressing fucker on Earth. You have five minutes, Caboose is on his way over.”

     Church grumbled obscenities as Tucker practically skipped out of his bedroom, clearly very pleased with himself. He sighed and dragged himself to his feet, retrieving his glasses from the side table and placing them on the bridge of his nose. He pulled on the jeans that Tucker had thrown at him, grimacing as he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

     He wasn’t an especially dramatic person, he thought, but Tex dumping him had been the worst thing to ever happen to him in his entire life and he doubted he would ever be happy again. Tucker wouldn’t understand, he already had a fucking boyfriend and Church was pretty sure he hadn’t been single for longer than a month since age ten. Fuck Tucker.

     At the same time, Church knew he was his best friend and that he meant well, and that he would just pout for days if Church locked himself in his bedroom and refused to come out as he was tempted to do. So, with a long-suffering huff of breath, he changed into a clean shirt and ran a wet comb through his hair before ultimately deciding to hide it with a beanie instead. There. Just cleaned up enough to get Tucker to fuck off, but not so much that he would look like he wanted to hook up.

     He emerged from his room to the sound of multiple voices in the living room. He rounded the corner expecting Caboose and Tucker, and stared blankly as he realized Tucker’s boyfriend, Wash, was there as well. Church gave Tucker his most unimpressed look, complete with raised eyebrow and dead eyes. “Seriously?”

     “He’s just coming to chill! We won’t be couple-y, I swear. Look. I’m not even standing next to him. He could just be my buddy for all you know,” Tucker insisted, grinning innocently. “Right, Wash?”

     “…sure thing, pal,” Wash said dryly, arms crossed and looking about as amused as Church felt.

     “Whatever,” Church muttered. “You two do one gross thing and I’m fucking peacing out.”

     “Oh, Church!” Caboose exclaimed excitedly, nearly bowling Church over as he threw an arm around his shoulders and guided him toward the door. The other two followed on their heels, Tucker grabbing his keys from the hook by the door. “We are going to find you a new date friend so you will not cry about Tex anymore!”

     “I think the term is date mate,” Church muttered, scowling straight ahead as he focused on walking underneath Caboose’s weight. “And I don’t want one. I’m going to be alone forever. I’ll just get a cat or something.”

     “Okay, I see what you meant,” Wash muttered somewhere behind him, and Church threw an icy glare over his shoulder.

     “Don’t fucking whisper about me, you dicks,” he snapped, glaring even harder when Tucker snickered.

     They piled into Tucker’s SUV, Tucker unhooking the car seat from the back and tossing it in the trunk before going up front to drive. Church huffed as he was stuck in the backseat with Caboose, who took up so much room in what would normally be a large car that Church had to press his shoulder to the door. He glared at the back of Wash’s head as he took passenger, and for some reason Church was offended enough by the seating arrangements to kick the back of his seat. Wash twisted around to glare at him, and Church just raised his eyebrows at him in response as Tucker laughed and pulled out of the driveway.

     “So where are we actually going?” Church asked after a few minutes of listening to Tucker mess with the radio and drive one-handed. “Last time I let you take me somewhere, I ended up at a rave, and I swear to fucking God if you do that to me again…”

     “Relax, drama queen,” Tucker snorted, finally settling on a station and turning it up so he had to shout the rest of his sentence. “It’s just Blood Gulch. We’re just gonna drink and play pool and you can feel sorry for yourself as much as you want.”

     “And we will find you a nice person to go home with!” Caboose added, smiling his 1,000 watt grin. “And then you will stop being sad and eating all of the ice cream!”

     “I didn’t- wha- fuck off, Caboose!” Church huffed, crossing his arms.

     “It’s okay, Church,” Caboose said solemnly. “Being dumped is a sad, sad, sad, saaaaad part of life. But! It is okay, because there are other fish in the aquarium! Nice fish, who will make you want to wear pants again!”

     “Jesus Christ.”

* * *

 

     They entered the bar together, Wash instantly zeroing in on the only free pool table and going to claim it while the rest of them got drinks. “That’s my buddy!” Tucker beamed. “Nice going, friendo.”

     “Honestly, this is more annoying than the usual pet names,” Church muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Get me a beer or I’m leaving.”

     “Alright, alright. Come on.” Tucker led the way up to the bar, where he immediately ordered three shots. Church expected them each to get one, but instead Tucker slid all three in front of him. “Bottoms up, dude.”

     “Ugh, did they have to be tequila?” Church grimaced, begrudgingly taking the first glass and downing it. He knocked back the other two before he could process how fucking gross they were, his entire body shuddering once he was finished. “Holy fuck, I think I just cleared my sinuses with that shit.”

     “You’re welcome,” Tucker snickered, ordering another three for himself, Caboose, and Wash. Once they’d finished those and gotten beers to nurse while they played, they headed over to where Wash was setting up a game of pool. “Here you go ba- uh, my guy.”

     “Just call me _Wash_ ,” Wash groaned, taking the tiny shot glass from Tucker and knocking it back swiftly before going back to what he was doing. “If you insist on being weird.”

     Church huffed and sat on a bench, feeling moody already. Caboose watched him for a moment, chewing his lip, then grinned and sat up straighter. “I have an idea! Every time Wash or Tucker are annoying or gross, they have to give Church a dollar!”

     Church raised his eyebrows, a smirk slowly forming on his face. “Hm. I like the way you think, Caboose.”

     “Okay but who gets to decide if we’re annoying?” Tucker asked, raising an eyebrow. “Because if it’s Caboose, I’m gonna be fucking broke by eleven.”

     “Church gets to decide. Also, shut up Tucker.”

     “Whatever,” Tucker scoffed, rolling his eyes and grabbing a pool cue.

     They played two on two for a while, Tucker loudly teasing Church for being the worst pool player ever, of all time, as if he wasn’t already aware. Once they finished up their first game, Tucker and Wash had collectively had to pay Church ten bucks, so he was in slightly higher spirits. They were interrupted by a bouncing, blonde-haired guy who’d been playing with his friends at the neighboring table.

     “Heyyyy!” he sang as he bounded over, grinning ear to ear with his blue eyes sparkling. Church stared dumbly, unable to respond as he found them incredibly distracting. “My friends and I wanted to know if you’d like to play against us!”

     “Sure,” Tucker agreed easily with a shrug. “Sounds fun.”

     “Awesome!”

     The guy flitted back over to his friends, and Church watched him as he chattered animatedly and waved them over. He was, frankly, fucking adorable, though he had a bit more energy than Church was usually into. Wait, into?! He was supposed to be alone forever with ten cats, not rebounding on a cute blonde at the bar!

     The neighboring group of guys joined their table, led by the very distracting cute blonde. “Nice to meet you all! I’m Donut. This is Grif and Simmons, Sarge, and Lopez.”

     Tucker introduced their lot as well, and everyone shook hands. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name,” Donut said as he came to Church, smiling and holding out his hand.

     “Uh. Church,” Church mumbled, shaking his hand awkwardly. It was incredibly soft and warm, and Church avoided his eyes as he felt his cheeks heating slightly. “Sorry.”

     “Nice to meet you, Church,” Donut grinned, winking playfully before turning back toward the game that was starting. These guys turned out to be as mediocre at pool as Church and his friends were, except for Donut. He seemed to actually know what the hell he was doing, sinking every ball he hit. “No, no, Simmons!” Donut sighed as his gangly, ginger-haired friend lined up a shot. “You have to go in from the rear! That’s where the sweet spot is!”

     Church snorted, loudly. He turned a bit red when Donut looked over his shoulder at him, blinking. “Sorry. Uh. That was funny.”

     Donut stared at him for a moment, then grinned brightly and laughed. “Thanks! These losers don’t think I’m funny.”

     “Well, I do,” Church said without really thinking about it.   

     “Thanks,” Donut said again, smiling. He glanced back at the game, then turned back to Church and came to sit beside him. “I don’t even do it to get laughs anymore. I entertain myself with the looks of vague discomfort.”

     Church scoffed softly, smiling and shaking his head. “Seriously? No one actually says shit like that, why would they think you were serious?”

     “All gay people weave buttsex innuendo into their daily speech, Church,” Donut said sagely. “It’s part of Gay Bootcamp.”

     Church laughed louder, an actual smile spreading on his face. “Ah, right. I think I was out of town for that. Must have missed the innuendo training.”

     Donut giggled, watching him from the corner of his eye for a moment. Church was just starting to feel awkward and panicked about the ensuing silence when the blonde spoke up again. “So. I can’t help but notice that you are absolutely atrocious at pool.”

     Church laughed weakly, shrugging and avoiding his eyes. “That’s me. It’s not just pool, I’m terrible at lots of stuff, actually. It’s a gift.”

     Donut just smiled, a gesture that Church realized made his chest feel like there was a soft, crackling fire inside of it. “I could teach you,” Donut suggested, nodding to the table as it appeared that everyone had taken a break to chat and get fresh drinks. “Table’s free.”

     “Uh, I don’t kn-woah!” Church gasped, blinking as Donut grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the table. “Uh, okay, guess we’re doing this.”

     “Damn right we are,” Donut grinned, shoving a cue into his hand. “Okay. Line up a shot.”

     Church huffed, embarrassed, and knew his ears were bright red as he lined up. His eyes went almost completely circular as he felt a warm body press up against his back, and strong arms reach around him on either side. “Uh…”

     “Here,” said Donut’s voice in his ear, and his large, soft hands guided Church’s arms until he was at a better angle. “Like this. You have more control that way.”

     “Uh huh,” Church croaked, throat now completely dry and heart pounding wildly. He swallowed thickly and allowed Donut to guide him into taking the shot, blinking when the ball sank instantly. “Woah. It went in!”

     “Of course it went in,” Donut laughed, stepping away and leaving Church feeling a little cold. “It’s all in the wrist.”

     “Hey, wait,” Church said, smiling sheepishly when Donut paused mid-step on his way toward the bar. “Uh. Show me again?”

     Donut blinked once, then smirked playfully. “If you want me to press up against you all night, you need to buy me a drink first.”

     Church stared back at him, searching his face. “…that wasn’t a joke.”

     “Mm-mm,” Donut said, shaking his head with a lopsided smile.

     “Uh…you like beer?” Church squeaked, setting aside his cue and stumbling to follow Donut up to the bar.

     “I do, thank you,” Donut grinned. “Amber.”

     “Cool. Awesome.” Church fumbled in his pocket for his wallet, ignoring Tucker staring and then whacking Wash so hard in the chest that he knocked the wind out of him a bit.

     “Holy fuck, he’s buying Donut a drink!”

     “Yes, I can see that, was bruising me entirely necessary?”

     “Go Church go!”

     “Oh my _god_ I can hear you,” Church hissed, glaring at the three of them. He softened slightly when Donut just giggled, clearly amused. “Sorry about them. They’re idiots.”

     “They’re sweet,” Donut smirked, taking the beer Church had bought him once the bartender brought it over. “Thank you.”

     “Sure,” Church nodded, sticking one hand in his pocket and sipping his own beer with the other. “Uh. So. Are you from around here?”

     “Iowa, actually,” Donut smiled. “Moved a couple of years ago. You?”  

     “Yeah. Me, Tucker, and Caboose all grew up here together,” Church told him, looking at his beer instead of Donut’s face so he didn’t stumble over his words or blush or anything else stupid.

     “That’s nice. They seem like good friends.”

     “They’re alright, I guess,” Church shrugged, a fond smile on his lips. “Get me out of the house, anyway.”

     “Mm. You a home body?” Donut asked, looking at him over the rim of his glass.

     Church grimaced, though he was unable to lie. “Kinda. Tucker had to drag me out today. I uh, recently got dumped by my ex-girlfriend.” _Wow, way to overshare, Church_.

     “Oh, that’s awful,” Donut sighed, frowning sympathetically. “You won’t feel any better sitting in your room alone, though, believe me. You’ve got to get out.”

     “I guess. Was worth it tonight,” Church said, more boldly than he felt. “Got to meet you. And stuff.”

     Donut giggled again, nodding and showing off his bright white teeth with a grin. “Mhm, that was nice. We should do it again sometime.”

     “Oh. Yeah? I mean. Yeah. Okay,” Church agreed, nodding erratically. “Totally.”

     “You’re adorable,” Donut laughed, pressing his palm to Church’s cheek affectionately. Church almost collapsed as his knees went weak on him.

     “Uh. Th-thanks. So are you,” he managed, face beet red.

     Donut looked like he might be about to say something else, then looked over his shoulder as his friends called to him, all with their coats on. “Oh. Shoot. My ride’s leaving. Here.” He grabbed a nearby napkin and pen, scribbling his name and some digits onto it. “Call me, okay?” he asked, leaning to peck Church’s cheek bone delicately.

     “Uh. Yeah,” Church said dumbly, touching the spot reverently. “Okay. N-night.” He waved awkwardly as Donut jogged to meet his friends by the door, turning to flash Church a bright smile over his shoulder before leaving with them.

     “Holy. Shit,” Tucker breathed, laying a hand on Church’s shoulder. “I didn’t think you actually had game.”

     “I don’t,” Church mumbled, staring at the door even after it swung closed again. “I’m just a lucky son of a bitch,” he decided, folding up the napkin and sliding it safely into his pocket.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at comefeedtherainn.tumblr.com !


End file.
